User talk:Blackduck
Style Guide I've been a bit reluctant to point this out before, but I'll do it now: Please read the Style Guide before creating articles. Every article should at least include an introduction saying what the thing you're talking about is even supposed to be and not just start with in-game information, and should make use of categories where it is appropriate. Oh, and don't use game acronyms in the title unless an article with the same name already exists or is likely to be made for a different game. Also, internal links are always better than external links if an article on something would make sense on the Wiki; please also inform yourself on how to properly set up an internal Wiki link.--SpiderPumpkin 10:07, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :Be quiet Blackduck 22:32, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::I will not "be quiet", since I'm responsible for ensuring that the articles on this Wiki match the quality standards, and if people don't follow the style guide, I'll most likely be the one who has to edit all those articles in the end, which is time consuming and unnerving. And it's really not that hard to follow some simple rules, is it? Just do that and everyone can be happy.--SpiderPumpkin 22:36, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :::Calm down, I'm already doing it. You could have just said something simple like "please don't put in-game descriptions with nothing else in it" and it would have been fine Blackduck 22:40, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Correct if I'm wrong, but that's what I said, and added lots of "please"s, to which you responded by rudely telling me to "be quiet". It seems to me that the one who needs to "calm down" is you, not me.--SpiderPumpkin 22:42, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :::::That's funny :D. In case you can't tell, I'm perfectly calm, actually I've been laughing at this from the start. Blackduck 22:46, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Then why the rudeness? Normally, people should be able to properly communicate with each other without having to resort to things like that. Oh, and keep that up and you're gone.--SpiderPumpkin 22:48, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::Anyways, I really don't think banning me is a good idea. That'd mean you're banning somebody who's actually willing to ensure that the articles on this Wiki match the quality standards and is having fun doing the "time consuming and unnerving" work. But if you really want me to stop THAT much fell free to do it by force or just tell me to stop in here, but I don't really see why you'd do it. Blackduck 23:17, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Just to make this clear, like at the Hamumu Forum, a hateful attitude of any form is generally not wished for at the Wiki, and if you feel that you need to write in such a way, you will be banned, no exceptions. I have no plans to ban anyone right now, contrary to what you seem to be implying; but take this as a warning that the attitude you displayed above will lead to a block if you keep that up, no matter what your contributions are. If you need to insult me, feel free to do that all you want, but don't do it here.--SpiderPumpkin 13:59, 15 September 2008 (UTC) I like cheese 23:10, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:38, June 2, 2010 (UTC)